harem_collectorfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Quêtes harem
Ces quête sont en rapport avec votre harem (ou disciple) mais ne sont pas les quêtes d'Amour/de respect, cela signifie, les quête de recrutement, les quête donné quand votre relation atteins 40, 60 ou 80 ou tout autre quêtes qui en rapport avec eux en dehors de leur quête de personnages. Les quête pour les colliers d'esclaves peuvent aussi être trouvées ici. Membre du groupe Bronwyn Quête de recrutement: Stuck in the Middle With You Vous obtenez cette quête en marchant sur la route vers Westcastle. Vous trouverez un Chevalier et deux soldat qui harcèle une elfe nommée Bronwyn. Vous pouvez les arrêtez en payant 2,500 Sils ou en les tuant. Après l'avoir sauvée, vous avez l'opportunité d'apprendre le langage Elfique. *Pour continuer, vous devez aller dans le village Elfique, qui est localisé en haut a gauche de l'étrange cave et puis a droite. *Une fois sur les lieux, vous rencontrez l'ancien des elfes et découvrez que des esclavagiste ont pris des elfes. Vous obtenez Bronwyn comme membre du groupe pour la durée de la quête. Maintenant allez vers le sud dans la forêt, qui est une zone de donjon.A gauche de la maison de l'ancien, il y a un elfe marchant, mais ses prix sont 10 fois supérieur a la normal pour les potions qu'elle vend, donc le mieux est de le l'ignorer. *Vous allez devoir courir après un clown et le combattre, lui et plusieurs de ces hommes. Le clown prendras toujours la fuite, une fois que vous lui avez fait suffisamment de dégâts, donc ignorez les autres combat jusqu'à qu'il fuit. Vous devez le suivre.Dans ce donjon, il y a de nombreux coffre, dont deux contiennent une Graine sombre ratable. *Une fois que vous avez atteins la tente au sud de la rivière, allez derrière elle et finissez le clown (il ne fuira plus) et obtenez un objet d'artisanatSoyez averti que si vous ne persécutez pas le clown de manière exhaustive (par exemple, vous tuez d'abord ces minions et visitez la tente), ils se peut que le clown fuit et que vous n'obtenez pas l'objet d'artisanat (Dingly Ball).. Puis entrez dans la tente et libérer les elfes capturés. *Bien qu'il n'est pas de récompense monétaire, vous obtenez 1,800 Sils avec les nombreux combats contre le clown et ces minions. * Conséquence: Vous obtenez Bronwyn comme membre de votre harem et obtenez une H-scene avec elle (+5 Satisfaction) Doll Quête de recrutement: A Forge Too Far Cette quête commence après avoir obtenu le manoir de Northmarket. #Allez dans les Bidonvilles de Northmarket, avancez un peu vers le bas et sur la gauche vous verrez une forge saissis. Parlez au forgeron. #Allez dans la banque de Northmarket, parlez a l'homme qui fait des prêt (Soyez avertie qu'une fois commencé, vous ne pouvez plus prendre de prêt ou rembourser un prêt tant que vous n'avez pas collecté les trois paiement mais les prêts accumule encore des intérêt). #Allez a Eastfort et collectez de l'esclavagiste, il ne peut pas payer et vous reprenez Doll, son dernier esclave et garde du corps. #Allez a Westcastle, entrez dans le théâtre et regardez la scène (50 Sils pour entrer), après cela vous recevrez le paiement de l'acteur. #Allez voir Elvo the Magnificent (sa maison est au sud dans le quartier Universitaire de Southport), Il vous combattra avant d'accepter de payer et sa maison est un donjon de grande taille dont vous ne pouvez pas sauvegardez, soyez donc préparé. #Allez a la banque et parlez a l'officier des prêts. #Retournez voir le forgeron dans les bidonvilles #Allez dans la forge de votre manoir (dehors, a gauche de l'entré) pour finir la quête avoir une H-Scene avec Doll. Elaiya Quête de recrutement: One Is The Loneliest Party Cette quête est obtenue automatiquement après avoir fini la quête Lord of the Manor, comme suggestion d'Alina. *Allez au temple sur le coté est du Quartier Riche de Northmarket et parlez avec la nonne pour apprendre que Therese est cloitrée et indisponible. *Quittez l'église et allez dans la Taverne Tin Dog dans les bidonvilles pour rencontrez Elaiya qui se dirige dehors pour combattre un mage. Parlez a Shally a propos d'elle et vous fera un contrat (pour 1,000 Sils) afin de la protéger (entre autre chose, d'elle même). *Quittez les bidonvilles et allez vers le sud sur la carte, jusqu'à trouvé une route cassée vers l'est. Suivez la jusqu'à une tour en ruine, entrez dans la zone (n'oubliez pas de récupérer la STRANGE NOTE sur le mur de l'est avant d'entrer). *Frayez vous un chemin dans la tour et fouillez tout ce que vous pouvez. Soyez sur de vérifier le livre sur la table juste avant d'arriver a Elaiya (si vous avez la Seeker's Stone, elle vous alertera quand vous serez pas loin) *Battez Godfrey et obtenez Elaiya comme esclave. *Vous avez un avant-goût de la manipulation de Shally. Ce ne sera pas la dernière fois. Gargan Quête de recrutement: Looking for a Cure Pour commencez cette quête, vous devez avoir fini The Virgin Gynocides, et obtenir Raina. Si vous avez eu Raina avant d'avoir fini The Virgin Gynocides, vous devez faire avancé le temps de manière a vous réveillez dans votre chambre de Northmarket. Sinon elle commencera après avoir obtenu la promotion de "Journeyman". Si vous avez Larelle dans votre harem (pas de lavage de cerveau ou encore dans le donjon), elle résoudra la question de qui a le génie. Sinon, vous pouvez obtenir l'information au près d'un informateur dans les bidonvilles de Northmarket (Pour un prix bien sur) Il y a deux Graines sombres ratables dehors (dans le cimeterre) et une de plus dans les cellules. * Note: Le joueur devrez être conscient que c'est une bonne idée d'emmenez Larelle pour cette qupete. Le boss final de cette quête possède plusieurs formes et il est plutot difficile, mais si Larelle est dans votre parti, vous pouvez avec une scène a trois au lieu de le combattre. Vous gagnerez quand même l'experience est les objets comme si vous l'avez battu, mais en plus vous aurez +2 Satisfaction et vous eviterez l'un des combats les plus dur du jeu. * Comme il y a un nombre important d'ennemis qui sont plutôt résistant a la magie de type "Necrotic", il serait une bonne idée de donné l'un des nombreux tomes qui lui donne accès a d'autre sort, du moins jusqu'au second point de sauvegarde dans le manoir. * Un autre point serait de faire la quête d'Amour de Meline en premier, car elle donne une résistance a la magie "Necrotic" que la plus part des ennemis utilise. * Je n'ai pas trouvé la logique du code mais le code pour l'horloge est 03:33. (Un livre a coté de l'horloge indique comment tout est agencé pour être un indice pour ce code. Il y a 3 groupe de 3 servants au rez-de-chaussée et sur les tables dans chaque chambre, il y a toujours trois type d'objets, trois chacun. Cela donne "trois série de trois" un thème commun a chaque chambre et a l'étage en général). Quête de relation pour 60 RP 'My Little Chimera' *Emmenez Gargan dans les bois de l'ouest pour traquer une "Rogue Chimera". *Vous devez fouillez les bois jusqu'à trouver une victime récente de la "Chimera". *Une fois trouvé, quittez la zone et vous aurez un nouveau lieu visitable: *Lisez un livre qui traite des "Chimera" (la bibliothèque la plus a droite dans l'enclos de créature magique dans l'université de Southport), si vous ne l'avez pas déjà lu. *Pour l'attiré, parlez avec la vendeuse de saucisse dans les Bidonvilles de Northmarket. *Une fois que vous avez l'appât, retournez au camp et finisez le travail. *Vous obtenez Chimera Talon et une ou deux Chimera Head. Kyrie Quête de recrutement: Research Materials Pré-requis: * Complétez Ain't No Party Like a Search Party * Obtenir la promotion de "Journeyman" dans la guilde Pour commencer cette quête, vous devez parler a Kyrie dans la guilde des aventuriers de Eastfort. Elle vous demandera un tome en provenance de la tour Rurapenthe. Bien qu’''officiellement'' dans Westcastle, elle ne peut être accéder qu'à partir de la carte. Vous voyez la tour a gauche de Westcastle (mais quand même attaché a Westcastle, pas un bâtiment indentent) sur la carte ? Marchez la bas. * Indice: Si vous vous trouvez bloquer par une barrière, ne vous ennuyée pas a essayer de la désactivée. Cherchez un autre chemin. * Indice: Si vous êtes bloqué, comptez le nombre de téléporteur et d’interrupteur afin de les comparer. Si il y a plus de téléporteur que d'interrupteur, cela signifie qu'un interrupteur est caché: * SPOILER * Fouillez la bibliothèque a coté du cristal dans a l'étage "Archival Floor B" après avoir obtenu le "Wand of Reality Negation" de l'étage "Containment Floor". Vous avez deux manière d'entrer dans la tour: Combattre les garde ou "Essayez une ruse habile". Si vous choisissez cette dernière, vous avez plus options: * Si vous avez le "Necronomicon" dans votre inventaire (mais PAS équipé par un personnage) vous avez une entrée garantie. * Si vous avez le "Killer's Eye" dans votre inventaire, vous avez une entrée garantie. * Si vous avez le "Perpetual Motion Device" dans inventaire, vous avez une entrée garantie. Combattre les gardes est plus difficile mais aussi plus rentable (plus d'expérience et d'objets). Si vous utilisez la ruse, marchez juste sur le téléporteur et allez dans la salle suivante, si vous avez utilisez la force, vous avez besoin d'activer le téléporteur avec l'interrupteur dans le coin en bas a droite. Après utilisation du téléporteur vous arriverez dans la seconde zone: l'étage de recherche. Research Floor: * Objets disponible: *# Tiamat coins: Partie droite de la librairie, la bibliothèque en haut a gauche *# Bag of Devouring (Il mange toute votre nourriture): Partie gauche de la librairie, la bibliothèque en haut a gauche *# Headband #2: Partie gauche de la librairie, la bibliothèque central en bas a gauche La chose la plus importante a cette étage sont les répertoire. Ils sont au nombre de cinq. Ils contiennent entre autre chose, la localisation de la Philosopher's Stone. Ci-dessus, vous trouverez une liste des objets mentionné dedans. Soyez avertis que tous ne sont pas utile... Si vous essayez d’accéder a la zone de droite, un mage vous bloquera. Le champ de force ne peut pas désactivé, vous devez trouver un autre chemin. Appuyez sur l'interrupteur de gauche et allez dans la zone suivante. Archival Floor A: * Listed Items: *# Blue Lady Cigarettes: Dans la partie gauche, la bibliothèque tout en haut a droite. *# Shroud of Observation: Tout en bas, dans la bibliothèque différentes des autres. *# Burke's Opal Necklace: Dans la partie gauche, le coté droit de la bibliothèque de gauche, troisième rangé. La pièce suivante (vous apparaissais du coté droit) possèdent trois interrupteur. Le seul téléporteur (bleu) que vous pouvez utiliser pour le moment est activé par l'interrupteur de droite (il y a une barrière de feu). Il téléporte a "Archival Floor B" Archival Floor B: * Listed Items: # Deck of Many Things: Coté droit de la bibliothèque tout en bas a gauche. # Ring of Contrariness: Coté gauche de la deuxième bibliothèque en partant de la droite tout en bas. # Animated Broom: Coté droit de la bibliothèque la plus en haut a gauche # Dark Seed: Coté gauche de la deuxième bibliothèque en partant de la gauche, en haut. Dans cette étage, vous ne voyez un interrupteur violet (Mais il y a une bibliothèque qui a une position un peu étrange...). Le téléporteur vous donnes accès a l'autre coté de la zone de Research Floor, où vous pouvez maintenant utiliser l'autre téléporteur (qui était bloqué par le champ de force). Vous retournez dans la salle avec les trois interrupteur mais de l'autre coté. Après avoir battue et l'ange et le démon, la barrière s’effondre. Appuyez sur l'interrupteur du milieu pour activer le téléporteur rouge, qui vous donne un accès vers "Containment Room". Containment Floor: * Listed Items: Les lettres vont de haut en bas, et les nombres de gauche a droite. *# Vorpal Sword-Chucks: A-4 *# From Flesh to Goo: B-4 *# Antikythera Mechanism: C-2 *# Puzzle Box: D-6 *# Philosopher Stone: E-7 * Indice: Une fois que vous avez ouvert tous les coffres qui vous intéresse, vous pouvez gagner 150 EXP en ouvrant trois mimics. Vous aurez besoin de "Wand of the Reality Negation" de cette étage. C'est dans le coffre juste a cote de votre position de départ. Maintenant que vous êtes la, allez en bas et activé l'interrupteur. '''Retournez a "Archival Floor B" avec l'interrupteur violet et interagissez avec la bibliothèque a ses coté pour révéler un '''interrupteur rouge. Vous vous souvenez de la salle avec les trois interrupteur ? Si vous y retournez et que vous utilisez l'interrupteur de gauche, vous retournez dans "Archival Room B" mais dans le coin en haut a droite où vous trouverez une autre Graine sombre. Maintenant vous devez dans la salle avec l'interrupteur rouge révélé, activé le et utilisé le téléproteur pour accéder a la zone avec les cellules a "Containment Floor". Utilisez le téléporteur vert (que vous avez activé avant, regardez deux paragraphe au dessus) et vous serez dans "Vault'. A partir d'ici, il y a seulement le combat de boss... et votre récompense. Larelle Quête de recrutement: Night of the Raping Dead Après avoir terminé la quête "Na Na Why don't You Get A Job", 2 autres quêtes apparaissent dans la Guilde des Aventuriers de Northmarket. Récupérez le tract sur le mur pour commencer cette quête. *Allez a Lumberhill, parlez au maire dans le pub. *Allez dans l'église, parlez au prêtre pour une bénédiction gratuite (Un augmentation de l'attaque et de la défense qui dur un bon moment), ne la gaspillez pas ! Si vous êtes confiant sur votre force, vous pouvez la sauver pour la seconde partie. *Sauvegardez ! Parlez au maire dans l'église pour commencer la quête. *Courrez entre le coin supérieur gauche et le coin supérieur droit de la carte, tous les zombies apparaisent tout en haut et descendent vers les maisons. Soyez sûr d'être a votre vitesse maximum pour engager tous les zombies violeur avant qu'ils atteignent une maison (si vous entendez un cri, c'est qu'il ont eu une maison...) Si ils passent, l’intérieur seras détruit cela signifie que si le cordonnier est détruit, le magasin est perdu. Mais si vous voulez les coffres dans l'auberge (deux de 1,500 Sils), vous devrez la laisser se faire détuire ** Si vous rencontrez des problèmes pour géré les zombies, trois zombies apparaissent dés le début (un a l'est de l'église, et deux a l'ouest), le joueurs devrait s'occuper du zombie de l'est en premier puis allez a l'ouest (soyez averti que le second zombie de l'ouest se dirige vers le cordonnier). Les deux zombies suivant apparaissent aussi a l'ouest (le quatrième zombies de l'ouest se dirige vers l'auberge), puis le prochain zombie viens de l'est mais ira vers la maison au nord ouest donc restez dans la zone de l'ouest. Le zombie suivant apparait aussi a l'ouest (pour un total de cinq zombie a l'ouest), et le dernier zombie apparait a l'est et fait une petite dance devant la maison du nord est avant d'entrer. *Quand le dernier zombie est mort, vous aurez une boite de dialogue avec le Hero se parlant a lui même et l’annonçant. Allez a l'église. *Battre le boss, Soyez averti, il met des enchantements sur ces alliées et en invoquera d'autre ç certains seuil de ces HPs, donc tuez ces minions pour éviter d'être submergé. Vous devrez encore avoir votre bénédiction ce qui rends les choses plus facile. *Après avoir fait votre rapport au maire, acceptez la quête secondaire. Sauvegardez si vous le voulez, récupérez votre (autre) Bénédiction si vous ne l'avez pas prise avant (ou si celle que vous avez eu gratuitement est fini), et allez dans les bois (le coin au nord ouest du village). *Parlez au survivant, puis allez a droite et faite un tour complet dans le sens antihoraire, tuant tous ce que vous trouver et ramasser tous les objets. Ignorez la crypte pour le moment, n'entrez PAS dedans tout de suite. Soyez rapide ! Spam le bouton d'attaque pour gardez votre bénédiction le plus longtemps possible. Il y a une Graine sombre ratable sur cette carte. Vous devez détruire tous les orbes avant d'entrer dans la crypte. Le Hero combattra un ours possédé quand vous aurez trouvé la dernière orbe. *Retournez a droite, cette fois entrez dans la crypte. Il y a un point de sauvegarde. Dans la crypte vous devez passer les salle en utilisant les direction suivant: Gauche, Haut, Haut, Bas, un cercle autour de la salle dans le sens horaire en commençant dans le coin supérieur gauche et quand vous entendrez un "click" sortir par la gauche (cela signifie commence dans le coin supérieur gauche, allez dans le coin supérieur droit, puis le coin inférieur droit et ainsi de suite). Vous pouvez vouloir vous trompez INTENTIONNELLEMENT de chemin dans chaque pièce, le faire vous permets d 'accéder a des crypte individuellement avec chacune un squelette qui lâche un Vendor Trash chère et un coffre. *Un autre point de sauvegarde est présent avant la dernière salle. Avancez et vous déclencherai une des batailles les plus difficile, espérez être suffisamment rapide pour avoir tout ramassé et que votre bénédiction est toujours active. Larelle inflige des dégâts important et applique une malédiction qui se cumule réduisant votre attaque jusqu'à ne faire pratiquement plus de dégâts, notez qu'a chaque application la duré est augmenté. Vous pouvez l'annuler avec l'a bénédiction d’attaque que le Hero possède. L'ombre a une fraction de ses HPs et de sa défense, inflige près autant de dégâts et applique des altération d'état incapacitant. Les "meatshields" aurait était extrêmement dangereux et difficile, si vous n'aviez pas votre bénédiction d'attaque et de défense. Tuez l'ombre, puis Larelle et enfin les "meatshield". *Après avoir gagné, décidé du destin de Larelle, ayez une relation sexuelle, réveillez le lendemain matin et regardez la quête marquée comme complété... Mais n'oubliez pas ce qui vous est dû. Allez a la Guilde des Aventuriers pour recevoir votre paiement, puis retournez a Lumberhill et parlez au maire dans la 'église pour recevoir un bonus Sils et un Red Ether. Puis parlez au prêtre pour recevoir un composant d’artisanat comme deuxième bonus *Conséquence: Tous les bâtiments que les zombies ont eu sont détruit et plus personne ne se trouvera dans ces bâtiments. Si le cordonnier a était détruit, le magasin ne sera plus disponible (tout investissement fait, ne rapportera plus de revenus), si l'auberge a était détruite, vous avez accès a 3,000 Sils dans les coffres. Il n'y a aucun bénéfice a part pour votre sens de la moralité pour avoir sauvé entièrement la ville ou bien la laisser se faire complément détruire. Therese Quête de recrutement: Manor Invasion Commencé automatiquement lorsque vous avez 7 ou plus filles dans votre harem, a l'aube d'un nouveau jour. Avant de commencé un nouveau jour, vous pouvez essayez de récupérer autant d'esclave que vous voulez. Seule les filles qui sont officiellement membre de votre harem seront dans le manoir (Si avec obtenu Doll mais n'avait pas fini A Forge Too Far, elle ne sera pas dans le manoir, mais sera de nouveau disponible dans votre groupe après) Notes générales: #A la version d'Octobre 2015, la quête ne sera pas activé si le joueur n'a pas finis Na Na Why Don't You Get A Job. Si le joueur a commencé la quête A Forge Too Far (en parlant avec le forgeron), il devra aussi terminer cette quête #Après vous êtes réveillé, vous verrez que votre manoir est attaqué (c'est une zone dangereuse et la sauvegarde est désactivé). Vous avez besoin de récupérer vos alliées et tuer les intrus. Chaque fois que vous trouvez un allié, vous serait en mesure de réorganisé votre équipe. #Certains combat peuvent être évité en fonction de la situation (voir la liste en dessous) #Allez dans chaque salle du manoir jusqu'à ce que tous les intrus soit mort. Si vous battez le Boss (Therese et deux nonnes) et que vous pensez en avoir déjà fini, c'est que vous n'avez pas connaissance d'une salle supplémentaire ou que vous en avez oubliée (le manoir est GRAND). Si vous avez investis dans Apple ou Orange Kid, leur objets seront disponible au même endroit, prenez les #Une fois fini, vous pouvez choisir de vendre les deux nonnes au esclavagiste pour 15,000 Sils ou les revoyez dans l'église. Les conséquences a longue terme sont inconnus. #Vous devez féliciter deux de vos esclaves pour leur effort. Féliciter une fille (ou Felix) leur donne +5 RP. Féliciter une fille qui n'a rien fait de spécial, rendras les autres jalouse a cause du favoritisme, féliciter la même fille a chaque fois qu'il y a un évent spécial aussi (Marquez les fille que vous avez félicité pour ne pas le refaire lors du prochain évent), et féliciter tout le monde dévalorise l'action de féliciter, d'où la limite a 2 cette fois ci. #Tous ceux qui ne vivent pas dans le manoir de Northmarket, FLorine et Raina ne seront pas présent pour cette évent. En dessous vous trouverez la liste des salle que vous devez vérifier: La chambre du maître, la cuvette, le donjon, le laboratoire, le bureau, la salle a mange, la cuisine, le quartier des domestique, la chapelle et le salle d'étude (10 lieu en tout). L'ordre est pertinent uniquement pour les membres du groupe que vous voulez utilisez (et l'EXP associé) *Votre chambre: Vous êtes attaqué dès votre réveille avec seulement votre sœur (Meline). Elle se battra avec vous pour ce combat mais si votre relation est inférieur a Confiance, elle restera a l’abri. Vous pouvez ajouté Yeon a votre équipe après ce premier combat. Prenez la, car elle n'est pas dans la cuisine. *La Cuvette: Les intrus dans la cuvette essai de violer Doll, vous avez le choix d'intervenir (combat, +1 RP avec Doll) ou les laissez s'amuser avec elle (évite le combat, Doll ne rejoins pas votre groupe). *Donjon: *Le labo: Le Vieil Homme incroyable (si vous l'avez) s'occupera des attaquant dans le laboratoire d'alchimie. *Le bureau: Les chevaliers essayent de voler les document mais seront manipulés par Kyrie et/ou Bronwyn *La salle à manger: Un homme pense pouvoir battre Yamamaya et Gargan, car il tien de la Puissance de la justice. *La cuisine: Penelope vas résister a un prêtre et un chevalier comme elle est devenu un esclave elle même. *Quartiers des domestique: Chimei et Elaiya vont se battre ensemble et battre les attaquants (Si seule l'une des deux est présent, vous aurez a vous battre). *La chapelle: Combattez Therese. *La salle d'étude: Felix défendra Larelle pour l'incident de Lumberhill. Yamamaya Quête de recrutement: Another Word for Catgirl Commencé lorsque vous achetez Yamamaya. Il y a deux manièreLa première donne plus de satisfaction que la seconde. Aussi, depuis la version d'octobre 2015, il est possible de faire la quête avec les DEUX manière, vous DEVEZ faire la seconde en première et ensuite monter votre relation. de finir cette quête. Première manière: *Simplement donnez lui des cadeaux, surtout des "Monster Fang" (elle viens d'une tribu de guerrier et est offensé par la plus part des cadeaux). Vous pouvez avoir des "Monster Fang" en échangeant d'autre trophées dans les divers Magasin de Trophée, mais le plus probable est que vous en aurez assez avec les quête aléatoire journalière. *Une fois que votre relation est assez élevé, la quête est finie. Soyez averti que dès que vous lui donnez le dernier cadeaux pour finir la quête, le jeu lancera une cinématique et mettra fin a la journée. Seconde manière: *Allez a Eastfort et achetez un "Catnip" au vendeur de drogue dans le coin au nord ouestLe même qui vous donne la quête The Pusher's Lament.. *Allez dans votre manoir, dans le quartier des domestique, trouvez la chambre de YamamayaVous devez avoir fini la quête Maid to Order. et examiné son poisson. Vous aurez la possibilité de drogué sa nourriture avec le "Catnip". Si vous le faite vous aurez une H-scene avec elle pendant qu'elle est endormie. Autres esclaves Alina Quête de recrutement: Lord of the Manor Vous obtiendrez automatique cette quête a la sortie des égouts, après avoir parlé a l'alchimiste de la guilde et reçût vos 100,000 Sils de récompense. *Allez dans l'agence immobilière dans le Quartier Riche de Northmarket et parlez a l'agent. Il vous demandera de localisé l'usurier qui a pris ces deux enfants en otage et de les sauvés. *Allez dans les Bidonvilles de Northmarket, puis allez dans la Taverne Tin Dog et parlez a Shally, la barman a propos des jeux d'argent (Si vous ne lui avez pas encore parlez depuis votre sortie des égouts, elle vous demandera de régler votre ardoise avant de pouvoir lui parler). Elle vous informera a propos du bar Bitch's Sixth Tit et de son arrière-salle. *Suivez la route vers le nord puis continuez vers l'est jusqu'à trouver un chemin vers le sud qui n'est pas bloqué par un nain et un mouton. Vous rencontrerez une femme, Therese, et elle rejoindra votre groupe. *Quand vous entrez dans le bar, parlez au barman et ensuite a l'orc gentleman pour accéder dans l'arrière-salle. Cette salle est une zone dangereuse, soyez donc sûr de sauvegarder avant d'entrer. *Lorsque vous vous déplacez à travers les salle, il y aura des ennemis que vous devrez vaincre. Ils sont tous simple et vous recevez un tutoriel sur les combats. *Après quelque combat, vous avez le choix d'aller soit a droite, qui mène au cellules, soit a gauche pour allez affronter le boss. Si vous prenez le chemin de droite, vous aurez à combattre deux ennemis et l'esclavagiste capturé vous dira que la clef de la cellule est dans la chambre du Boss. *Therese vous donnera des astuce sur comment battre le boss. Il est recommandé que vous tuez les minions avant d'attaquer le Boss. Après avoir battu le Boss, allez dans sa chambre et interagissez avec la table pour la clef de cellule et quelques (6) collier d'esclave (vous avez l'intention des les redonner, honnêtement !)Vous pouvez obtenir un Porn Mag en interagissant avec le coté gauche du lit.. *Avant d'atteindre les cellules, Therese quittera le groupe. Après avoir ouvert la cellule, l’esclavagiste vous pose des question gênante a propos des colliers d'esclaves mais décide de ne pas insister. Vous parlerez ensuite a la fille de l'agent immobilier, Alina, et lui donnée quelque chose en cadeaux. *Vous serais automatiquement ramené dans l'agence immobilière dans le quartier riche. Vous perdez tous votre argent, mais vous obtenez un manoir. Après la discussion, entrez dans votre manoir (Avant sa, vous pouvez enlève les équipement d'Alina pour un plus de méchanceté et un peu d'argent) dans la zone nord et savourez votre nouvelle esclave (+5 Satisfaction). Apple Kid/Orange Kid Quête de recrutement: Hero Baker and the Philosopher's Stone *Investissez au près de Apple Kid ou de Orange Kid, puis parlez encore avec elle pour obtenir la quête. *Durant Research Materials, dans l'un des étages du donjon (Containment Room), il y a de nombreux coffres, la plus part sont des mimics. En ouvrir trois et tous les coffres seront fermé. Votre but est d'utilisé les livres dans une salle précédente pour trouvé quel coffre contient un objet. L'un d'eux contient la Philosopher's Stone. *Une fois que vous avez la pierre et investis au près de Apple Kid et/ou Orange Kid, vous obtiendrez une H-Scene (An Alchemist's Duel) quand vous retournez les voir (Donc vous n'avez plus la possibilité d'investir pour elle ni même plus tard, cela signifie que vous devez investir au près d'elle avant de faire la quête). Les filles rejoignent votre harem et vive dans les sous-sol du manoir de Westcastle et la quête est complétée. Florine Quête de recrutement: Na Na Why Don't You Get A Job Cette quête commence après avoir obtenu le manoir de Northmarket. *Allez a la Guilde des Aventuriers dans les Bidonvilles et lisez l'offre d'emploi. *Allez ensuite parlez au marchant sur les docks des Bidonvilles. Renseignez vous au près de lui des détails concernant la quête. Il vous suggère de parler avec un Orc. *Allez dans le bar Bitch's Sixth Tit et parlez a l'Orc. Il vous dirigera vers l'arbre frappé par la foudre dans la forêt. *Assurez vous de vous arrêter au magasin d'outil pour acheter une pelle. Il est une Graine sombre ratable dans la tombe sans marque. *Allez vers l'arbre brulé (au sud ouest de Northmarket) et vous trouverez le campement orc. Nettoyez le et le boss apparaitra près des arbres au milieu. Assurez vous de tuer ces garde du corps en premier ou vous allez être submergé par les renforts. *Allez récupérer votre récompense a la Guilde, puis rendez visite a Florine dans votre Manoir. Elle se proposeras de tenir le magasin devant le manoir, et vous pourrez désormais vendre vos objets *Conséquence: Tous les survivant de la purge vont se déplacer vers la grotte au nord de l'arbre Ino Quête de recrutement: Scholastic Excellence *Entrez dans le bâtiment principale de l'académie de magie de Southport avec Felix dans votre équipe pour commencer cette quêteVous ne pouvez pas sortir de l'académie, et la quête ne peut pas être échouée.. *Parlez a Ino et un compteur démarrera. Votre but est de trouvé des livres autour du campus avec les reponse qu'elle a besoin. Pour chaque livre trouvé, vous obtiendrez +2 RP quand elle sera recrutée (entre 61 et 77). Vous avez 5 minutes pour trouver 8 livresL'un n'est pas un livre mais une plaque murale.. #''Describe the three most popular theories of the origin of Mana.'' Entrez dans le "bâtiment de la magie Théorique" (en bas a gauche du bâtiment principal), le lvire que vous voulez est dans la bibliothèque la plus gauche et en bas de la salle. #''Explain the difference between the two different kinds of attack spell.'' Entrez dans le "département de thaumaturgie appliquée" juste en dessous du bâtiment principale. Dans la pièce en haut a gauche, la deuxième bibliothèque en partant de la droite (chaque bibliothèque font 2 case de largeur). #''Write a short essay on the mating behaviour and ploidy of dragons.'' Entrez dans "l'enclos des créatures magique", en bas a gauche du bâtiment principale, Le livre se trouve dans la bibliothèque la plus en haut a gauche. #''Name the three plants most effective at repelling undead and explain the physical appearance of each.'' Entrez dans le "centre d'étude des herbes" qui est en bas a droite du bâtiment principale. Le livre est posé sur une caisse droit devant. #''What are the names of the two founders of this school.'' Entrez dans le "hall principal" et droit devant, il y un mur avec des plaque et celle qui nous intéresse se trouve juste a gauche de l'horloge. #''Label and identify these constellations.'' Entrez dans la "tour d'astronomie", c'est le bâtiment le plus en bas a gauche. Le livre se trouve dans la bibliothèque la plus en haut a gauche du rez-de-chaussée. #''Write an essay on the properties of the Lightning element.'' Entrez dans le "département de thaumaturgie appliquée, dans la salle en haut gauche, la bibliothèque la plus a droite. #''Describe the relationship between Slimes and Alchemy.'' Entrez dans "l'enclos des créatures magique", dans la bibliothèque la plus en haut a droite. Rencontrez Ino dans le hall principal pour finir la quête. Un jour vas passer et une H-Scene de fin de quête général sera joué (pas avec Ino) et vous obtiendrez votre propre Enchanteresse. Kevin Quête de recrutement: A Forge Too Far Cette quête commence après avoir obtenu le manoir de Northmarket. #Allez dans les Bidonvilles de Northmarket, avancez un peu vers le bas et sur la gauche vous verrez une forge saissis. Parlez au forgeron. #Allez dans la banque de Northmarket, parlez a l'homme qui fait des prêt (Soyez avertie qu'une fois commencé, vous ne pouvez plus prendre de prêt ou rembourser un prêt tant que vous n'avez pas collecté les trois paiement mais les prêts accumule encore des intérêt). #Allez a Eastfort et collectez de l'esclavagiste, il ne peut pas payer et vous reprenez Doll, son dernier esclave et garde du corps. #Allez a Westcastle, entrez dans le théâtre et regardez la scène (50 Sils pour entrer), après cela vous recevrez le paiement de l'acteur. #Allez voir Elvo the Magnificent (sa maison est au sud dans le quartier Universitaire de Southport), Il vous combattra avant d'accepter de payer et sa maison est un donjon de grande taille dont vous ne pouvez pas sauvegardez, soyez donc préparé. #Allez a la banque et parlez a l'officier des prêts. #Retournez voir le forgeron dans les bidonvilles #Allez dans la forge de votre manoir (dehors, a gauche de l'entré) pour finir la quête avoir une H-Scene avec Doll. Renfeld Quête de recrutement Looking for a Cure Pour commencez cette quête, vous devez avoir fini The Virgin Gynocides, et obtenir Raina. Si vous avez eu Raina avant d'avoir fini The Virgin Gynocides, vous devez faire avancé le temps de manière a vous réveillez dans votre chambre de Northmarket. Sinon elle commencera après avoir obtenu la promotion de "Journeyman". Si vous avez Larelle dans votre harem (pas de lavage de cerveau ou encore dans le donjon), elle résoudra la question de qui a le génie. Sinon, vous pouvez obtenir l'information au près d'un informateur dans les bidonvilles de Northmarket (Pour un prix bien sur) Il y a deux Graines sombres ratables dehors (dans le cimeterre) et une de plus dans les cellules. * Note: Le joueur devrez être conscient que c'est une bonne idée d'emmenez Larelle pour cette qupete. Le boss final de cette quête possède plusieurs formes et il est plutot difficile, mais si Larelle est dans votre parti, vous pouvez avec une scène a trois au lieu de le combattre. Vous gagnerez quand même l'experience est les objets comme si vous l'avez battu, mais en plus vous aurez +2 Satisfaction et vous eviterez l'un des combats les plus dur du jeu. * Comme il y a un nombre important d'ennemis qui sont plutôt résistant a la magie de type "Necrotic", il serait une bonne idée de donné l'un des nombreux tomes qui lui donne accès a d'autre sort, du moins jusqu'au second point de sauvegarde dans le manoir. * Un autre point serait de faire la quête d'Amour de Meline en premier, car elle donne une résistance a la magie "Necrotic" que la plus part des ennemis utilise. * Je n'ai pas trouvé la logique du code mais le code pour l'horloge est 03:33. (Un livre a coté de l'horloge indique comment tout est agencé pour être un indice pour ce code. Il y a 3 groupe de 3 servants au rez-de-chaussée et sur les tables dans chaque chambre, il y a toujours trois type d'objets, trois chacun. Cela donne "trois série de trois" un thème commun a chaque chambre et a l'étage en général). * Une fois la quête fini, revenez dans le manoir et prenez possession de Renfeld que vous avez précédemment enfermez dans une salle du manoir. Violet/Lilac Quête de recrutement: Maid to Order #Vous obtiendrez cette quête automatiquement après avoir terminé Lord of the Manor. #Sortez du manoir et allez dans le marché d'esclave. #Achetez les maids pour 750 Sils. Slave hunt 'Slave Hunt Part I' *Pré-requis: être a cours de collier d'esclave. *Parlez avec votre amis esclavagiste que vous a donnez les colliersIl se trouve a errer dans le marché des esclaves, il est le même a qui vous donner 10,000 Sils pour investir dans l'affaire qui vous permets d'obtenir Yamamaya.. *Allez dans la Taverne Page of Cups, qui est un bar dans le quartier universitaire de Southport. *Achetez 3 de leur bièresEnhanced Brew - 75 Sils chacune.. *Parlez a l'homme seul dans le coin supérieur droit de la carte jusqu'à ce qu'il signe le document de l'esclavagiste; *Retournez voir le marchant d'esclave pour recevoir 5 collier de plus. Finir cette quête ne fait pas avancé le temps. Slave Hunt Part II * Pré-requis: être a cours de collier d'esclave. * Parlez avec votre amis esclavagiste que vous a donnez les colliersHe is found wandering inside the slave market, he is the same one you give 10,000 Sil to for a joint venture that gets you Yamamaya.. * Trouvez le bon Orc dans la cave des orc au nord de l'arbre où vous avez combattue les orc avant. Vous devrez peut être entrer deux fois - la première pour trouvez quelque chose en relation avec les "Strange Notes" * Retournez voir le marchant d'esclave pour recevoir 5 collier de plus. Finir cette quête ne fait pas avancé le temps. Références Catégorie:Quêtes